1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lid attached storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a lid attached storage device called a console box is provided in a center console disposed in the middle of front-row seats of a vehicle interior. As an example of the lid attached storage device, there is known a lid attached storage device of which a lid body is slid in the front and rear direction to be used as an elbow rest (see JP-A-2008-296672).
As another example of the lid attached storage device, there is known a gate-fold-type lid attached storage device of which a lid body is divided at a center in the left and right direction and the divided lid bodies are opened from the center toward both left and right sides (see JP-A-2010-163031, JP-A-2009-119960, and JP-A-2004-217118).
Here, there has been a desire for a storage device with a gate-fold-type lid body adapted to be slidable and openable/closeable at both left and right sides thereof. Also, a gate-fold-type lid body having satisfactory operability has been demanded.